


Midnight Masquerade

by LuxKen27



Series: By Request [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, MiroSanta 2009, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango accompanies her best friend to a high society party on New Year’s Eve, only to find far more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Note_ : Written for audiodrops, who requested “romance and fluff + prompts: knight, dance, “Excuse me!”, dinner” during the MiroSanta 2009 giftfic exchange.
> 
> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, storyline, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

~*~

Sango stifled a sigh as she gazed around the expansive ballroom, searching furtively for her best friend – the one person she actually _knew_ – among the crowd of swirling dancers. The room, bedecked in tones of gold, silver, and blue, was filled to the brim with the cream of Japanese society, everyone dressed in exquisite, elaborate costumes, topped with elegantly decorated masks. Music floated softly above the din of conversation in light, lilting notes, meant to put any and all partygoers at ease.

At that moment, Sango felt anything but.

She threaded her way through the crowd, a small wave of relief flowing over her as she found the wall. Her mask was tight to her face, causing her skin to chafe and itch; not to mention the feather stuck gaily to the side, supposedly there to give her elaborate hairstyle a touch of whimsy. She felt like an idiot, wanting nothing more than to rip it down – but, knowing how much it cost her friend to rent the piece, realized she couldn’t let her temper get the best of her.

If she could just _find_ Kagome, and be around someone she actually knew and felt comfortable with, then she would be able to relax.

Maybe.

The prospect was looking mighty grim, at the moment.

 _Why did I let her talk me into this?_ Sango asked herself for the forty-fifth time since arriving at the Imperial Hotel. She dabbed at the back of her neck as she continued her turn around the room, using her free hand as a guide along the wall. _This is so not my scene_.

But – it was Kagome’s, or it would be, soon enough. She had been dating a new boyfriend steadily for a couple of months now, and their relationship was turning pretty intense. The fact that said new boyfriend was also the brother of one of Tokyo’s financial elite had only added to the glamour – and the stress. When Inuyasha invited her to his brother’s holiday party, Kagome had begged Sango to come along, for moral support.

_“Think of it as a free, three-day weekend, living it up with society’s elite,” Kagome pitched. “And who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone there as well…?”_

_I doubt it_ , Sango thought, but she had agreed to accompany her friend anyway. The two had been best friends for most of their lives – as close as sisters, in fact – and she’d been feeling a bit left out ever since Kagome had started dating Inuyasha. If their relationship was headed where she thought it was, then she definitely wanted the chance to vet him.

It wasn’t until the trio had arrived at the hotel tonight that Sango had realized just how different their worlds truly were. It was amazing, really, considering they’d all grown up in the same city. Was this how the other half lived? They might as well have been from different universes.

Apparently this is how The Elite celebrated the turn of the new year – by hosting and attending fancy parties, be they in the guise of charity balls, black tie dinners, or, as in the present case, masquerades. Sango was far more used to something a bit closer to earth – a gathering with her friends on New Year’s Eve, followed by the traditional visiting of the shrines and exchanging of nengajō the next day. It was very convivial, and centered on family and tradition, whereas this…felt formal and isolated.

Perhaps it was no surprise, then, that her date for the evening – one of Inuyasha’s acquaintances, she hadn’t caught his name – was dressed as a feudal-era lord, complete with a set of samurai swords. He’d seemed quite proud of that fact, making sure she’d taken note of them as introductions were made, but Sango had to resist rolling her eyes as he boasted about the authenticity of his costume. _I wonder if he’d be so impressed with himself if he knew those swords were from the wrong era_ , she wondered silently. Mercifully, he’d disappeared almost as soon as he’d appeared, excusing himself to get them glasses of punch, just as Inuyasha swept Kagome off into the crowd.

That had been an hour ago.

 _I believe I’ve been ditched_ , Sango thought wryly as she continued around the room, concentrating on the floor and trying not to trip over her dress. _Isn’t that just perfect_.

She was so busy paying attention to putting one foot successfully in front of another that she blindly bumped into a solid figure. 

“Excuse me,” she mumbled, collecting herself as a rush of heat bloomed behind her mask.

The figured turned. “No apology necessary,” replied a friendly voice. “You’re just what I’ve been searching for.”

Sango glanced up warily, her jaw dropping slightly as she ran her eyes over the length of this accidental companion. He – she presumed it was a man, at least – was dressed from head to foot in metal armor, looking like something that had walked straight out of a European history museum. “What are you supposed to be, a knight in shining armor?” she blurted out before she could stop herself, on the edge of laughter.

Somehow, the figured bowed gracefully before her. “Looking for my damsel in distress,” he replied smoothly. He pushed the visor of his helmet up, revealing a set of mischievous violet eyes. “Would you like to dance?”

Sango straightened her spine, drawing herself to her full height. “Not with someone who automatically thinks all damsels are in need of saving,” she said archly, whatever good cheer this mysterious man had elicited rapidly fading in the face of his chauvinistic remark.

The knight bowed again. “My apologies, madam,” he returned. “I didn’t mean to read a book by its cover.”

Sango’s face flamed again, though more out of embarrassment than anger. It was true – the only thing she felt more uncomfortable about than being in a room full of society strangers was being in a room full of society strangers dressed in a formal, frilly, long pink dress with matching heels. Her gown was an empire-waist eighteenth-century replica in light rose, with a gemstone-encrusted bodice that only heightened the fact that she wasn’t well-endowed enough up top to wear it convincingly. The outfit was complete with white elbow-length gloves that matched her mask and rose-colored heels, which she had been stumbling over for most of the evening.

The idea that her discomfort was obvious even to a stranger was distressing for her. She liked being able to control the façade she presented to the world – even if it was hidden behind a feather-laden mask.

“Don’t worry,” the knight whispered leaning close. “I don’t think anyone else can tell.”

“What?” Sango startled, her eyes drawn to his, still visible under the visor. They were such a strange color, more indigo than violet, a deep, rich hue she could almost lose herself in…

His eyes crinkled, suggesting an accompanying smile. “You’re far too beautiful to look as nervous as you do. Is this your first time?”

“Yes,” she replied, flattening herself to the wall beside the knight to allow another couple to pass by. “I’m here with one of my friends – I’m looking for her, in fact.”

“Oh? Maybe I can help you find her.” The knight straightened and began to look out over the crowd. “What is she dressed as?”

“She’s dressed like me,” Sango said, pressing herself up on her tip-toes to gaze out into the sea of masked dancers.

“ _Two_ beautiful women?” her companion mused aloud. “My evening is looker better and better all the time…!”

Sango frowned. “She has a boyfriend,” she replied, straining to focus on the far corner of the room. It seemed the dancing had stopped for the moment, the crowd swelling as couples moved off the floor.

“And you don’t?” the knight inquired, inclining his head toward her. “I find that hard to believe.”

 _You’re just about the only one_ , Sango thought morosely. Truly, as happy as she was for Kagome – and she was, no doubt about that – she couldn’t help but feel a teensy bit jealous that her friend had such an easy time when it came to men. She was warm, and kind, and sweet, and pretty, and guys just seemed to flock around her. _Quality_ guys, no less – she didn’t attract the creeps or weirdos.

“Oh, there she is,” Sango said, pointing across the room at a girl dressed quite similarly to herself, only in blue. “I’d recognize her boyfriend anywhere, even masked.” Inuyasha’s silver hair was a dead giveaway; he only shared that feature with one other person in the room, and his brother was currently at the bandstand, discussing something with the DJ.

“She’s with Inuyasha, eh?” the knight breathed, obviously impressed. “Damn, she’s a lucky girl.”

“Oh yeah?” Sango’s ears perked up at that; she didn’t know much about this new boyfriend, other than that he was rich.

“Yeah,” her companion replied. “When he falls for a girl, he _falls_ for her. I mean, look at them – it’s like she’s the only woman in the room.”

Sango nodded. “Yeah, I see what you mean,” she murmured. Her heart wrenched a little in her chest. That’s what _she_ wanted – a man who only had eyes for her, instead of a man who was also eyeing the rest of the ballroom, sizing up the other tall, thin, beautiful, delicate socialites…as, no doubt, her erstwhile date was probably doing.

The music began again, a bit livelier than before. “I suppose we have to pass the time until midnight somehow,” the knight piped up. “Are you sure you don’t want to dance?” 

Sango shrugged. She felt like a klutz just _walking_ in those heels. But something in his comments caught her attention. “What did you say about midnight?”

“It’s tradition,” he replied, turning those violet eyes on her once more. “At midnight, everyone reveals themselves, and ring in the new year with a kiss.”

Sango’s eyes widened. “A kiss?” she asked warily, visions of her feudal lord date dancing in her brain. She’d barely even spoken to him, and now she was supposed to _kiss_ him?!

“It’s tradition,” the knight said cheerfully. “The best part of the tradition, if you ask me!”

Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. “Come on!” he urged indulgently. “No one as beautiful as you should be resigned to being a wallflower all night!”

They were already on the dance floor before she could protest. “Can you dance in that outfit?” she asked skeptically, picking up the hem of her dress before she could fall over it.

He pulled her close, looping one arm around her waist and taking her free hand in his. “You’d be amazed at what I can do in this outfit,” he said dramatically, whisking her into the crowd.

Her knight moved so confidently around the dance floor that soon enough, Sango forgot about being uncomfortable, or klutzy, or alone, and she relaxed, losing herself in the music and the sweet charms of her companion. The plates covering his arms and legs were light and flexible, allowing him to move as freely as his historical counterpart would’ve been restricted. A sleek black bodysuit peeked out of the joints and at his wrists, belying his ability to stay cool under the bright lights and shiny metal.

The passage of time was marked with each new song, but Sango found it hard to pay attention. Her knight was on the top of his game, keeping her laughing and smiling with his witty remarks, leaning close to whisper amusing comments about nearby dancers in her ear, and freely answering the questions she felt bold enough to ask. His grip on her hand was sure, the fingers pressed to the small of her back light and reassuring. She lost herself in the twinkle of his eyes, wondering how and why and what could’ve been. 

Did he fit into this world, or was he a fellow interloper?

The buzz of the crowd around them rose, breaking into Sango’s reverie. “What’s going on?” she puzzled, glancing about as they continued to move around the dance floor.

“It’s almost midnight,” her companion responded.

“Is it?” she asked, frowning and slowing her stride. “I suppose I should find my date, then.”

The knight blinked, stopping short. “You have a date?”

“Yeah, somewhere…” she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and eyeing his breastplate.

She was surprised when he released her, taking a step back and dipping into another bow. “Then I thank my lady for the wonderful evening, and being as so kind as to dance with me,” he said with a flourish. “I’ll take my leave, and allow you to find your date.”

 _But, wait – !_ The words lodged in her throat as she watched him turn and disappear into the crowd. Her shoulders fell, the thought of searching for the feudal lord weighing heavily on her mind. Reluctantly, she started back, elbowing and pushing her way through the densely packed crowds, who were waiting with great anticipation for the turn of the new year.

She spotted her friends, changing paths and forging towards them, taking her skirt in both hands. “Have you seen my date?” she asked breathlessly as she approached.

Kagome smiled, her eyes shining from behind her mask as she curled her arms around her boyfriend’s waist. “I think he was over by the French doors,” she replied, nodding her head toward the nearest exit. “Are you having fun tonight, Sango?”

 _Well, I was, until I had to find this doofus again_ , she thought, though she refrained from speaking her mind. “It’s been…interesting,” she hedged. _Not exactly an experience I’d like to repeat, but not totally horrible, either, she added silently._

Inuyasha beamed. “Karanousuke’s pretty cool,” he said, dropping her date’s name with obvious approval. “I’m glad you two hit it off.”

Kagome furrowed her brow. “You two _did_ hit it off, didn’t you?” she inquired, a trace of worry in her tone.

Sango set off without answering them, unsure of how, exactly, to break the news that she’d spent her evening with some random stranger in a knight costume instead. She knew how badly Kagome wanted to be accepted by Inuyasha’s circle of friends, and she wasn’t going to be the one to ruin it for her friend. _It’s just one kiss_ , she told herself as she angled off towards the French doors. _And no kiss can be worse than the one in eighth grade, when that boy was so nervous he missed my mouth completely and ended up making out with my chin._

The crowd suddenly cleared before her, and she nearly ran headlong into her date, whose back was turned to her. “Sorry,” she mumbled, managing a glancing blow instead, just enough to capture his attention.

“Oh, hello,” he said pleasantly, turning to face her. He rested one hand on the hilts of his swords, the other curling around the waist of some tall, voluptuous woman. “Do I know you?”

Sango had never been more thankful to be wearing a mask as she was at that moment, even if said mask was tight, ugly, and uncomfortable. For a moment, she was frozen, shocked and embarrassed to the core, unsure of what to say. 

_“No, you don’t know me, but you were supposed to be my date for the evening”?_

_“No, and thank the deity of your choice for it”?_

_“Yes, you pissant asshole, I’m your date? You know, the one you ditched at the door for someone a little more plastic, in both looks and personality”?_

Karanousuke furrowed his brow, his gaze turning concerned. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I – ” Sango started.

“Ah, there you are, my lady!” rang out a voice, capturing the group’s attention. They all turned to see the knight approaching rather determinedly. He arrived just in time, taking her elbow and steering her towards the door. “How did you know this was my favorite place to be alone with a gorgeous woman?”

She could’ve kissed him, right then and there. “Just a hunch,” she breathed, enjoying the way he pulled her close now that he was at her side.

The knight turned to her date, dropping a curt bow. “If you will excuse us, my lord,” he intoned, “I’d rather have this one all to myself.”

Sango was so grateful to be excised from the embarrassing situation that she didn’t have time to bristle in indignation at the implication drawn. She allowed her knight to lead her out the door, walking far enough into the garden courtyard until she was sure they were out of sight before pulling away.

“Thanks,” she sighed, pushing her mask up and rubbing her face as the chill of the night air met and stung her skin. She couldn’t imagine a worse way for the evening to conclude – nothing like having her suspicions confirmed regarding her date, and her place in this world.

“No problem,” her companion said, draping a coat around her shoulders. She glanced over at him just in time to see him lift his helmet away; it was all she could do to stop her sharp intake of breath upon this first look at him. He was absolutely beautiful, his smile as wicked as his eyes foretold, his hair longer than fashionable, giving him something of a rakish appearance. His features were angular but soft, beautiful eyes complemented by beautiful lips, and suddenly, she found herself forgiving of any verbal missteps he’d made that evening.

He caught her staring, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Are you okay?” he mused, laughter warming his voice.

“You’re just…not at all what I expected,” she managed, another blush coloring her cheeks as she looked away. Somehow, talking to him had been easier when she had no idea how handsome he was, but now…?

Now, she felt each and every way she could possibly feel awkward in this situation.

Acutely.

“Oh no?” he teased, adjusting the coat on her shoulders. “I hope you mean that in a good way.”

Sango bit her lip, her eyes trained to the ground. “You don’t have to stay out here with me.”

“Even if I want to?”

The question took her by surprise; she glanced up to see him smiling softly, the edges of his violet eyes crinkling, as if he had some great secret he was dying to share with her. She couldn’t help but smile a little in response, though she fought the feeling of ease that accompanied the gesture.

The bells of the city began to toll at that moment, filling the air with their symphony of sound – high, low, heavy, light. Sango found herself arrested in the moment, held captive by their shimmering tones – and his mischievous eyes.

She swallowed hard. “Don’t you have a date?” she asked.

One of his hands ghosted over her neck, his thumb tracing the crest of her cheek. “Yes,” he replied firmly. “You.”

The next sensation she felt was his lips on hers, warm and soft and pliant; the way he tilted her head up ever so slightly; the way her heart seemed to race in her chest in response. He lingered a little bit, drawing her lower lip between his as he pulled away, before opening his eyes ever so slightly.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered with a smile, pulling at her mask until it gave way, freed from the complicated upsweep of her hair.

“I don’t even know you,” she blurted out in response, clapping her hand over her mouth as the gravity of the words broke through the haze of light-headedness.

He drew her body into his, peeling her hand from her mouth and leaning close once more. “My name is Miroku,” he told her, before kissing her again. 

Her arms drifted up, closing around his neck. “And I’m Sango,” she breathed as they broke apart once more.

“Sango,” he repeated, as if allowing her name to roll off his tongue. He brushed his fingers over her temple, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I’d like to call you sometime, Sango, if that’s okay with you.”

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes drifting closed as she slanted her mouth over his. _If the rest of my year is half as good as this_ , she thought, reveling in the way he closed his embrace around her, _then it will be a good year, indeed._


End file.
